Mi Amor
by Tsukuyomi Hime
Summary: Ada pengumuman di dalamnya. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

_**MI AMOR**_

_Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power©Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Mi Amor©Naela Jeevas Keehl_

_Rated:M_

_Genre: Romance, Tragedy and Humor_

_Pair(s): EspPrus(jangan hajar saia!#kabur sebelum di hajar masal# sedikit hint RusAme(kabur sebelum di hajar para fans USUK) dan RomanoXBelgie_

_Warning: OC, OOC, GaJe, Yaoi, Bloody(dikit), Semi-Lemon, Human Name Used, Death Chara(ending)_

_Chapter One: The Beginning from Nightmare_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sepasang mata berwarna emerald yang indah membuka perlahan saat di rasakannya matahari mulai menerangi kamarnya melalui celah-celah kecil jendelanya,

"Mmm… buenos dias dunia" ujar seorang pemuda dengan bahasa Spanyolnya yang khas sambil berusaha meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku, mata emeraldnya yang sedikit sayu menatap ke arah jam dinding kamarnya yang menunjukkan

Pukul 06.45

Mata emerald pemuda itu terbelalak sebelum bergegas turun dari ranjangnya,

"Huwaa! Aku telat!" teriaknya kalut sambil lari terbirit-birit menuju kamar mandi dan dalam waktu tak lebih dari 5 menit(mandi apaan tuh?) dia sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan seragam (tidak) lengkap,

"Hiks, kenapa Lovi gak bangunin aku sih…" ujar pemuda berambut coklat itu sambil berusaha memakai sepatu ketsnya dan dengan tergesa-gesa menyambar tasnya dari atas meja belajarnya yang berantakan dan langsung berlari keluar dari rumahnya, tentunya setelah mengunci pintu rumahnya.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sesampainya pemuda itu di depan gerbang sekolahnya dia sudah di sambut pemandangan yang cukup horror, seorang guru yang bisa di bilang memiliki ketenaran di sekolah di karenakan wajah, penampilan, sifat de el el yang mewakili satu kata yaitu KILLER,

"ANTONIO FERNANDO CARRIEDO! KAMU PIKIR SEKARANG JAM BERAPA HAH!" teriak guru itu dengan suara yang melebihi suara TOA masjid membuat telinga pemuda yang di panggil(baca:di teriaki) sedikit berdenging,

"M-maafkan saya, saya berjanji nggak kan telat lagi" pinta Antonio sambil sembah sujud kearah guru KILLER itu,

"Keliling lapangan 10 KALI!" kata sang guru dengan nada tegas tanpa melihat muka syok Antonio, akhirnya dengan langkah 5L(Lemas, Letih, Lesu, Lunglai dan Lapar) Antoniopun berlari keliling lapangan yang besarnya seperti bandara tersebut,

"Ugh…dasar guru KILLER sinting, ngasih hukuman gak tanggung-tanggung" omel Antonio sambil berlari-lari kecil mengelilingi lapangan dengan bonus panas yang sangat menyengat.

#Di skip sampai waktu istirahat#

Setelah 'puas' berlari di lapangan yang panasnya dan luasnya tak tanggung-tanggung, Antoniopun tepar sehingga Lovino-nya tersayang#di hajar Lovino# sehingga Lovino terpaksa membawa(baca:menyeret) Antonio ke UKS,

"Aduh, si tomato bastard ini berat banget sih. Kenapa harus aku juga yang bawa si bastard ini ke UKS, dasar author bego" gerutu Lovino dan akhirnya setelah melalui perjalanan panjang(nan lebay) akhirnya Lovino sampai di UKS, tapi entah karena nasibnya sedang sial atau memang kebetulan yang tak terduga, Lovino melihat Ivan dan Alfred di depan ruang UKS (oke kalau Ivan ada di UKS itu wajar mengingat dia juga salah satu anggota Palang Merah(what the?) dan Alfred juga normal-normal saja jika dia ada di UKS mengingat dia sering bolos dengan cara tidur di UKS) tapi apakah **NORMAL **melihat tangan Ivan melingkari pinggang Alfred dan tangan Alfred melingkari leher Ivan **DITAMBAH** bibir mereka berdua…menyatu?

Lovino hendak berteriak kencang sesaat sebelum ada tangan yang membekap mulutnya,

"!"

"Sst…diamlah atau mereka akan membunuh kita" sebuah bisikan dari seseorang sudah cukup untuk membuat pemuda Italia itu terdiam, orang itu menarik Lovino ke arah kelas kosong yang ada di dekat UKS dan setelah yakin Lovino tidak teriak buru-buru di lepaskan bekapan tadi, Lovino berbalik memandang kearah penyelamatnya dan pemuda Italia itu terkejut melihat sosok penyelamatnya,

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Bella?" bisik Lovino nyaris tak terdengar, gadis bernama lengkap Bella Van Stane itu terlihat sedikit gelagapan,

"Err…aku nggak sengaja lihat kamu menyeret Antonio ke UKS, t-terus saat aku hendak manggil kamu aku liat 'mereka' dan sebelum kamu jadi korban pembunuhan(?) aku mutusin nutup mulutmu" cerita gadis Belgium itu panjang lebar dan saat itulah Lovino menyadari ada sebuah kamera digital menggantung di leher Bella,

"Err…Bella, untuk apa kamera digital itu?" tanya Lovino heran karena Bella bukanlah anggota klub fotografi ataupun anggota mading, mendadak wajah pemuda Italia itu menjadi horror,

"Bella" panggil Lovino dan Bella sedikit merinding merasakan aura tak mengenakkan dari Lovino,

"I-iya?" suara Bella sedikit gemetar,

"Jangan bilang kalau kau ke UKS hanya untuk mendapat gambar mereka berdua" tanya Lovino, aura gelapnya semakin menguat,

"I-iya" suara Bella gemetar dan sebelum Lovino berkata apa-apa Bella sudah kabur dari Lovino dengan menggunakan kecepatan cahaya(?).

Sementara itu Antonio 'masih' tergeletak sekarat di dekat UKS dan terlupakan oleh Lovino yang masih sibuk mengejar 'kekasih'nya yang telah menjadi Fujoshi. Sesosok pemuda dengan rambut berwarna pirang, mata berwarna emerald dan jangan lupa alisnya yang super tebal kayak lapis legit (you-know-who#di jejeli scone#) mendekati Antonio yang sedang tepar,

"Oi git, ngapain tidur di sini? Dasar tomato-freak, tidur saja sembarangan seperti si Heracles" bukannya menolong pemuda itu justru menghina Antonio (oh poor Antonio#di lempari tomat#) dan akhirnya pemuda itupun pergi meninggalkan Antonio yang sudah mulai sadar dari teparnya,

"Eh lho? Aku kok ada di sini?" tanya Antonio entah pada siapa, Antoniopun dengan langkah terseret(?) meninggalkan UKS yang kini entah mengapa ada suara desahan?(#author nahan mimisan sambil memotret apa yang ada di dalam sana#bisa di ketahui siapa yang ada di dalam sana saat mendengar desahan-desahan tersebut)

Akhirnya setelah melalui perjuangan panjang berjalan dengan langkah terseret(?) Antoniopun akhirnya sampai di sebuah ruangan kelas Hetalia,

"Mon cherrie, kenapa datang telat? Sayang lho tadi ada murid baru yang cakep banget, ah jadi pingin abang Francis raep" kata-kata lebay nan menjijikan dari Francis langsung membuat Antonio ingin muntah tapi itu di tahannya mengingat Arthur akan murka kalau melihat ruangan kelas kotor oleh muntahan Antonio,

"Oh begitu, siapa murid barunya?" tanya Antonio dengan senyum yang agak di paksakan dan Francis menunjuk ke sudut ruangan dimana seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna putih perak tengah menatap bosan keluar jendela, diam-diam Antonio mengakui dia memang tampan walau kulitnya terlihat berwarna sedikit pucat,

"…terus tadi, lho Antonio? Hei Antonio, kenapa bengo-" kata-kata Francis terputus saat dilihatnya mata Antonio terus memandang kearah murid baru yang cuek itu,

"Wah, abang tak menyangka kalau Antonio sekarang sudah besar ya?" goda Francis dan Antonio yang sudah tersadar dari kegiatannya mengamati pemuda itu langsung menoleh ke Francis dengan muka sedikit blushing,

"A-apa maksudmu?" kata Antonio sedikit gugup dan Francis menunjuk kearah murid baru itu dengan tatapan jahil,

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya kan?" kata Francis sontak membuat muka Antonio memerah seperti tomat yang biasa dia makan,

"N-nggak" ujar Antonio dan cengiran jahil kembali muncul dari wajah pemuda berkebangsaan Prancis itu,

"Benarkah~" goda Francis dan Antonio langsung menutupi mukanya yang kini sudah merah padam,

"D-diamlah" bisik Antonio sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lengannya,

"Baiklah aku akan diam" ujar Francis santai sambil meninggalkan temannya dengan senyum kecil karena telah berhasil membuat temannya itu gelagapan bahkan sampai blushing.

Antonio merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat saat mendengar ucapan Francis, 'A-apa iya aku menyukai pemuda itu? Ma-mana mungkin! Bertemu saja baru sekali ini, tapi entah mengapa rasanya hangat sekali saat melihatnya. Terasa aku sudah sangat mengenalnya' batin Antonio, perlahan dia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah pemuda itu,

"Mau apa?" tanya pemuda itu agak datar dan Antoniopun tersenyum kecil,

"Mau kenalan, namaku Antonio Fernando Carriedo" kata Antonio semangat sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak bersalaman,

"Aku Gilbert Beilsmidcht, yang paling awesome" ujar pemuda bernama Gilbert itu sambil tersenyum kecil dan menjabat tangan Antonio, sekilas Antonio bisa melihat dari senyum itu ada keterpaksaan dan Antoniopun memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya,

"Gilbert? Nama yang bagus, oh ya kau sudah berkeliling sekolah ini belum?" tanya Antonio semangat dan Gilbert menggeleng pelan,

"Belum" jawabnya dan Antonio menarik tangan Gilbert,

"Ayo kita keliling sekarang saja!" kata Antonio semangat sambil terus menarik Gilbert yang sedikit kebingungan,

"Ayo cepat, mumpung sekarang masih istirahat" kata Antonio sambil terus menarik Gilbert yang sedari tadi tidak bergeming, "Ayolah" pinta Antonio sambil memasang tampang agak memelas, sekilas Antonio melihat ada semburat kemerahan yang mewarnai wajah pemuda itu, tapi langsung tergantikan oleh seulas senyum yang(menurut Antonio) cukup manis, "Baiklah" kata Gilbert dan mereka berduapun berkeliling sekolah ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka berdua saling bercakap-cakap layaknya sudah berteman sejak lama. Banyak hal yang mereka ceritakan dan terkadang diselingi canda tawa yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua.

Akhirnya mereka selesai berkeliling sekolah itu dan kini mereka berdua tengah ada di taman kecil yang terletak di belakang sekolah, mereka berdua kini tengah beristirahat melepas lelah sambil menikmati pemandangan yang ada di taman kecil itu,

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka di sekolah internasional seperti ini ada taman yang awesome banget macam ini" ujar Gilbert kagum, mata rubynya menyusuri setiap inchi dari taman itu seolah hendak menyimpan memori tentang taman kecil itu. Antoniopun tertawa kecil, mata emeraldnya mengamati bunga-bunga mawar yang mekar di dekatnya karena tergoda oleh mawar tersebut, Antoniopun memetik setangkai mawar putih dan menghirup aromanya sejenak, "Bunga yang cantik" ujar Gilbert tanpa sadar dan kemudian perlahan dia memetik setangkai mawar putih dan menyentuh kelopaknya dengan lembut seakan-akan menyentuh sebuah kaca yang rapuh,

"Dibalik mawar ini, ada sebuah arti yang menjadikannya berbeda dari bunga-bunga lainnya" kata Gilbert pelan dan Antonio memandang penuh antusias,

"Apa artinya? Aku ingin dengar!" katanya semangat dan Gilbert tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya memandang sedih kearah mawar yang sekarang ada dalam genggamannya,

"Mawar… itu seperti manusia…" kata Gilbert pelan dan kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya,

"Dibalik kecantikannya yang memesona dan keanggunannya, ada duri… yang membuat siapapun merasakan perih saat mengenai durinya" kata Gilbert dan mendadak angin bertiup kencang, membuat mawar yang ada dalam genggamannya terbang tertiup angin.

Antonio menatap sosok didepannya, mendadak dia merasakan ada sesuatu dibalik kata-kata Gilbert, terasa ada kepahitan, kegetiran, kesedihan dan terutama…

Kesepian…

Antonio merasa bersalah karena membuat Gilbert menjadi harus mengucapkan apa yang mungkin agak sensitive bagi Gilbert dan perlahan dia merengkuh sosok yang ada di hadapannya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat, Antonio mampu merasakan Gilbert sedikit gemetar dalam pelukannya, tapi pada akhirnya dia hanya diam saja dan membiarkan Antonio merengkuhnya,

"Maaf…" bisik Antonio lirih sambil mengusap pelan rambut putih perak milik Gilbert,

"Untuk apa?" tanya Gilbert, suaranya terdengar agak bergetar,

"Karena membuatmu mengatakan apa yang tak ingin kau katakan…" dan dia mampu merasakan ada cairan hangat yang membasahi seragam sekolahnya,

"Jangan pedulikan aku…" bisik Gilbert pelan,

"Aku tak butuh kepedulian dari siapapun" lanjutnya,

"Kata siapa? Aku peduli padamu dan aku tak akan biarkan siapapun menyakitimu" bisik Antonio pelan,

"…" Gilbert terdiam tanpa suara,

"Gilbert?" panggil Antonio,

"Danke…" Antonio tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil,

"Sama-sama…"

.

.

Sosok dengan mata berwarna violet yang menawan menatap dengan tatapan tidak suka kearah Antonio, sosok itu terlihat sangat marah saat melihat Antonio merengkuh Gilbert dan perlahan bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu,

"Welcome to your nightmare, Antonio Fernando Carriedo"

xXxXxT.

Gimana? Gaje sangatkah? Maaf kalau jelek, sepertinya saia bikin OOC-nya pada kelewatan ya? Karena ini fanfic pertama saia, jikalau ada kesalahan mohon maklum karena saia masih pemula(udah tau masih pemula masih aja nekat bikin fic rated M + Horror + Humor + GaJe kayak gini)

Saia tahu kalau pair ini bukanlah fave pair seperti USUK, AsaKiku, RoChu, PrusSpa DenNor, SuFin de el el tapi saia berharap ada juga yang mau suka pair yang tergolong agak(baca: sangat) ganjil ini mengingat Antonio itu uke universal#author di lempari tomat# dan kalau Gilbert sih… jadi uke universal emang pantes#di kejar fans Gilbert# mengingat ada pair Germancest dimana si Gilbert jadi uke, RusPrus, AmeriPrus bahkan Gilbert jadi ukenya Roderich juga ada.

Question:

Ada yang bisa menebak siapa yang tengah mengintip Antonio dan Gilbert? Jika benar anda mendapatkan hadiah **SATU LUSIN SCONE BUATAN ENGLAND!**#author di gebuki secara masal#

Satu lagi, readers bisa merequest pair fave kalian untuk di tampilkan pada chapter selanjutnya(tapi tetap saja yang paling utama EspPrus) asalkan YAOI, kalau straight… mungkin boleh tapi saia liat dulu straight siapa sama siapa dan untuk yuri… mungkin boleh juga tapi sama seperti yang straight, saia liat-liat dulu.

Tambahan:

~Buenos Dias: Selamat pagi(Spain)

~Bella Van Stane: Belgium(namanya saia karang sendiri, jika ada kesamaan mohon maaf)

~Danke: Terima kasih(German)

.

.

Mind to REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

_Sesosok pemuda berambut coklat ikal dan bermata sapphire berlari kencang, mata itu terlihat di penuhi bayang-bayang kecemasan sekaligus ketakutan, tangannya menggenggam erat rosario miliknya dan bibirnya terus menggumamkan do'a dalam bahasa portugis,_

"_Kau takkan bisa lari…" sekejap saja tubuh pemuda itu ambruk tak berdaya dengan darah mengucur deras dari luka panjang di dadanya, "A-apa yang k-au inginkan…" bisik pemuda itu dan sebuah pedang menusuk perut pemuda itu, membuat darah kembali memancar deras dan sebuah jerit kesakitan keluar dari bibir pucat pemuda itu._

_Sosok pemuda bermata violet dengan tenang menghampiri pemuda itu, tangannya mencabut paksa pedang miliknya dari perut pemuda berambut coklat itu dan dengan tenang di jilatnya darah yang menempel di pedangnya seolah-olah dia telah terbiasa merasakan cairan beraroma metalik itu,_

"_Aku hanya ingin memberikan 'sedikit' pelajaran pada adik manismu itu…" bisik sosok itu sambil menggoreskan pedangnya pada lengan pemuda itu, membuat genangan darah di sekitarnya menjadi semakin banyak, "A-apa y-ang hen-dak ka-u la-kukan p-ada Antonio" kata pemuda itu dengan nada marah dan mata sapphirenya berkilat penuh kebencian pada sosok di dekatnya itu,_

"_Aku ingin menyiksa adikmu itu, Alfonso" ujar sosok itu dan pemuda bernama Alfonso itu terlihat kaget, "J-jangan sik-sa An-to-ni-o" kata Alfonso geram dan sosok itu tertawa pelan, "Kau pikir itu cukup? Tidak akan pernah cukup" dan pedang itupun menusuk dada Alfonso tepat pada begian jantung, berkali-kali sosok itu menghujamkan pedangnya, membuat Alfonso menjerit kesakitan hingga akhirnya menemui ajalnya._

_Sekarang dada Alfonso terkoyak, menampilkan tulang rusuknya yang berwarna putih, dengan tenang sosok itu mengambil darah Alfonso dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu di dinding yang ada di dekatnya, sosok itu memandang hasil pekerjaannya dengan tatapan puas dan dia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Alfonso yang kini tak bernyawa sendirian, sosok itu berjalan seakan-akan tak terjadi apa-apa._

_**MI AMOR**_

_Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Mi Amor © Naela Jeevas Keehl_

_Rated:M_

_Genre: Horror dan Romance_

_Pair(s): EspPrus(sekali lagi saia mohon ampun!#kabur#) dan sedikit hint AsaKiku_

_Warning: Yaoi, GaJe, OOC, OC, Typo(s), Aneh, Semi-Lemon, Bloody(di sini mulai kerasa), death chara(ending) dll_

_Chapter Two: First Nightmare, First Love_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Antonio berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi itu, entah mengapa hari ini dia bisa bangun pagi-pagi dan bahkan dia yang membangunkan Lovino pagi itu, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya dan pemuda Spanyol itu menoleh, seorang pemuda dengan rambut abu-abu dan mata berwarna ungu menepuk bahunya pelan,

"Ada apa Erik?" tanya Antonio heran karena tak biasanya Erik, pemuda dari Iceland itu menegurnya, apalagi tak ada Lau di sisinya,

"Arthur memanggilmu" kata Erik datar, persis seperti Lau pacarnya yang selalu tanpa ekspresi itu, Antonio menghela nafas pelan, "Baiklah" dan Antoniopun berjalan mengikuti Erik menuju ruang OSIS dengan langkah ogah-ogahan.

Di dalam ruang OSIS, ada beberapa orang yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu dengan serius, dahi Antonio berkedut heran dan dia bisa merasakan adanya firasat buruk, "Hola semua, ada apa ini?" tanyanya berusaha ceria dan semua yang ada di ruangan itu menatap Antonio dengan tatapan prihatin,

"Antonio, kumohon kau sabar ya" Arthur yang biasanya selalu tanpa ekspresi dan selalu menghinanya, kini menatapnya dengan tatapan duka,

"Antonio-san, saya mohon anda sabar ya" Kiku mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama dengan Arthur, "M-memangnya ada apa?" tanya Antonio, mata emeraldnya menatap dengan tatapan penuh tanya kearah semua yang ada di ruangan OSIS itu.

Bella menyodorkan padanya sebuah koran dan dengan ragu Antonio membacanya,

Sebuah foto pemuda berambut coklat ikal dan bermata sapphire yang jika di lihat sekilas mirip dengan Antonio, hanya saja keadaannya sungguh menggenaskan dengan luka-luka sayatan, bahkan tulang rusuknya terlihat menyembul dari dada pemuda itu yang sobek.

_Pagi ini di daerah XXXXXX, di temukan seorang pemuda berusia XX tahun dalam keadaan tewas menggenaskan._

_Pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Alfonso Fernandez Carriedo, di perkirakan tewas pada pukul setengah dua belas malam tadi, belum di ketahui apa motif pembunuhan tersebut dan korban di perkirakan di bunuh dengan menggunakan sebuah pedang tajam. Belum ada kepastian yang jelas mengenai pembunuhan tersebut._

_Pelaku meninggalkan sebuah tulisan di dinding yang di duga merupakan target selanjutnya dari pelaku tersebut. Tulisan yang di tulis menggunakan darah, 'Ini baru permulaan dari semua mimpi burukmu, lihatlah kematian orang-orang terdekatmu sebentar lagi.'_

Mata Antonio membelalak lebar, wajahnya memucat dan bibirnya yang tadi menyunggingkan senyum cerah kini bergetar, "He-hermano? M-meninggal?" bisiknya nyaris tak terdengar dan diapun jatuh terduduk di lantai sambil meneteskan air matanya,

"A-antonio…" teman-temannya kini menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih, bahkan Natalia yang sebelumnya tak pernah berekspresi kini ikut meneteskan air matanya, "Ini p-pasti mus-tahil, hermano tida-k mung-kin me-ninggal…" isak Antonio pelan, tiba-tiba Antonio berdiri dan kemudian berlari keluar dari ruangan OSIS itu,

"A-ANTONIO!" teman-temannya berusaha memanggilnya, namun Antonio seakan tak peduli dan ia terus berlari hingga kakinya membawanya menuju atap sekolahannya, "Hermano…" bisik Antonio pelan, air matanya masih menetes dengan derasnya dan kemudian langit perlahan menjadi mendung, tak lama kemudian hujan turun dengan derasnya membasahi setiap inchi dari bumi,

Antonio sedikitpun tak bergerak ketika hujan yang deras membasahi tubuh dan seragam yang ia kenakan, matanya menatap kosong kearah langit dan bibirnya gemetar menahan luapan emosinya yang bisa meledak sewaktu-waktu.

"Baka…" sebuah suara mengagetkannya, membuat Antonio menoleh kearah sang empunya suara, "Gi-Gilbert?" mata emeraldnya bertemu langsung dengan mata ruby milik Gilbert, Gilbert memandang Antonio dengan tatapan kesal, tubuh dan seragamnya ikut basah oleh air hujan,

"Gak awesome banget sih, masa sekarang kau yang nangis" buru-buru Antonio menghapus air matanya, "Si-siapa yang nangis? Mataku kena hujan tahu" bantah Antonio dan Gilbert menghela nafasnya kesal,

"Anak tk saja tahu kau menangis Antonio, percuma saja di sembunyikan" Antonio menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan tangisannya, "Kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi dan kau takkan pernah mengerti" Gilbert berjalan mendekati Antonio pelan, jarak mereka berdua kini

Mendadak Antonio merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menempel pada bibirnya membuat mata emeraldnya membelalak lebar saking kagetnya, otaknya mulai memproses apa yang terjadi dengannya.

Dia…

Gilbert…

Menciumnya?

Entah apa yang mendorongnya, tangannya mulai melingkari pinggang Gilbert dan dia bisa merasakan lengan Gilbert yang mengalungi lehernya, perlahan Antonio menjilat bibir bawah Gilbert untuk meminta ijin menelusuri rongga mulutnya.

Gilbert membuka mulutnya, membuat pemuda Spanyol itu dengan mudah menelusuri rongga mulut Gilbert, Antonio mengajak lidah pemuda Jerman itu untuk bertarung memperebutkan dominasi, keduanya sama-sama lihai tapi pada akhirnya Gilbert harus mengakui dia kalah dalam perang dominasi tersebut dan membiarkan Antonio menjelajahi rongga mulutnya.

Desahan demi desahan meluncur mulus dari bibir Gilbert saat Antonio menyusuri rongga mulut Gilbert, keduanya berciuman selama hampir 3 menit dan akhirnya melepaskan diri karena kebutuhan keduanya akan oksigen, "Hah hah, kau lumayan juga" kata Antonio sambil mengacak-acak rambut Gilbert.

Muka Gilbert terlihat memerah, "Ugh…dengan begini kau takkan sedih lagi kan?" tanya Gilbert pelan dan Antonio tersenyum lembut, "Ya, dengan ini aku takkan sedih lagi, gracias mi amor" ujar Antonio sambil tersenyum lembut membuat muka Gilbert memerah sejadi-jadinya.

"Se-sejak kapan aku menjadi pa-pacarmu?" kata Gilbert gugup dan Antonio hanya tertawa kecil, "Sejak tadi, saat kau menciumku" ujar Antonio santai dan muka Gilbert kembali memerah, "Ugh…baka…" bisik Gilbert pelan.

"Kalau begitu berarti kuanggap kau mau jadi pacarku" kata Antonio di iringi senyuman jahilnya, "J-ja" ujar Gilbert pelan, "Kalau begitu, ti amo mi amor" bisik Antonio tepat di telinga Gilbert, membuat wajah pemuda Jerman itu kembali memerah, "Ich liebe dich, mein liebe" bisik Gilbert dan merekapun kembali berciuman di bawah hujan deras itu.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata hijau emerald memandang pasangan yang tengah berciuman di tengah hujan itu dengan tatapan iri?

"Arthur-san, apa yang Arthur-san pikirkan?" tanya Kiku, tangannya tengah asyik mencoret-coret sesuatu di buku sketsanya sementara matanya menatap Antonio dan Gilbert yang masih berciuman,

"Hah…aku hanya iri saja" desah Arthur pelan dan Kiku menghentikan kegiatan coret-coretnya, "Iri kenapa?" tanya Kiku heran dan perlahan Arthur menarik kursi yang di duduki Kiku agar lebih dekat dengannya, "Aku iri mereka berdua bisa begitu sementara aku tidak…" bisik Arthur dan Kiku bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah saat di rasakannya nafas Arthur yang menyapu wajahnya pelan.

Kiku berusaha agar rileks, "La-lalu A-Arthur-san mau apa?" tanya Kiku agak gugup karena wajah Arthur kini semakin dekat, "Aku mau kau menjadi pacarku. Would you be my boyfriend, Kiku?" tanya Arthur dan Kiku sedikit gelagapan karena di 'tembak' secara langsung oleh sang Ketua OSIS,

"A-aku ma-u, A-Arthur-san" jawab Kiku dan Arthur tersenyum lembut, kemudian Arthur mencium bibir Kiku lembut, "I love you, love" bisik Arthur di sela-sela ciuman mereka, "A-aishiteru, a-aisuru" bisik Kiku dengan muka memerah dan merekapun kembali berciuman.

#Sepertinya author harus menskip adegan ini sebelum merambah ke lemon#

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut brunette dan mata berwarna violet menatap kearah Antonio dan Gilbert yang sedang berciuman dari jauh, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum mengerikan,

"Kau melanggar perjanjian kita lagi, Gilbert Beilsmidcht. Akan kubuat dua orang yang kau sayangi itu hancur, sebagai sanksi dari pembangkanganmu itu" pemuda itu tersenyum sinis,

"Wah wah, tak kusangka kau yang membunuh Alfonso" pemuda berambut brunette itu menoleh, seorang pemuda berambut pirang tampak menyeringai kepadanya,

"Apa urusanmu kemari, Vash Zwingly…" nada dingin terlontar dari bibir pemuda bermata violet itu dan pemuda berambut pirang itu terkekeh pelan,

"Hanya mengunjungi sobat lama, tak lebih. Lagipula apa yang di lakukan seorang Roderich Edelstein? Membunuh temannya sendiri?" tanya pemuda bernama Vash itu sambil mengelus sebuah senapan angin miliknya, pemuda bernama Roderich itu menggertakkan giginya kesal,

"Itu urusanku Vash, kau tak berhak ikut campur" ujar Roderich sambil berusaha menahan marah, "Ow, urusan antara kau dan mainanmu? Heran, kenapa tak kau buang saja pemuda Jerman itu? Bukankah kau sudah bertunangan dengan gadis Hungaria bernama Elizaveta itu?" tanya Vash dan Roderich menatap tajam kearah Vash,

"Daripada kau mengurusiku, sebaiknya urusi saja adikmu itu" ujar Roderich ketus dan Vash hanya tertawa kecil, "Kenapa? Apa sang aristokrat kita ini sudah menyerah adu kata-kata dengan Vash Zwingly?" ejek Vash dan sebuah belati menancap tepat di dekat Vash, bahkan memotong sedikit rambutnya,

"Ow, oke aku akan pergi sekarang" ujar Vash sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Roderich sendirian, Roderich memandang kearah hujan yang mulai berhenti dan sebuah senyum yang cukup mengerikan muncul di wajahnya,

"Hari ini kau menang, tapi besok kau akan kalah, Antonio" bisik Roderich dingin sebelum pergi dari tempat tersebut.

xXxXxT.

HUWEEE! KENAPA HARUS AKU YANG JADI KETUA KELASSS! DASAR TEMEN-TEMEN GAK SETIA KAWAN! TTOTT

Maaf kalo jadi OOC gini, saia lagi sebel sama temen-temen sekelas yang seenaknya saja menjadikan saia ketua kelas#curcolpribadigaknyambung#

Maaf juga kalau saia telat updatenya, dikarenakan saia tengah mengalami apa yang namanya internet lola dan menggalau sedikit tentang nilai-nilai yang saia dapat#curcollagi#digampar#. Oh ya pemenang dari kuis saia kemarin ada dua yaitu **Shirayuki Hana Hikari** dan **Zubei**, SELAMAT ANDA BERDUA MENDAPAT SELUSIN SCONE ENGLAND DAN DUA PIRING CANTIK BERGAMBAR FRANCIS LAGI BUGIL!#badai capslock#author di hajar rame-rame#

Daripada ngebacot gaje mending bales review-nya deh.

**Rachigekusa: **Sama-sama Rachigekusa-san, saia cari author yang sama-sama suka pair-pair yang ajaib kaya ini, ternyata ada juga! Ivan? Wah kalo dia yang ngintip, Alfrednya di madu dong#di jotos Alfred# di chapter ini dah ketahuan siapa yang ngintip mereka.

AsaKiku-nya ini ada, tapi demi nyambungnya cerita ini AsaKiku-nya gak banyak, maaf ya m(_ _)m Ini sudah saia update, terima kasih mau nge-fave ^^

**Yoshikuni Kazuko: **Terima kasih Yoshi-san ^^ maaf chapter ini nggak ada RusAme-nya, tapi saia janji bikinin RusAme di fanfic lainnya. Ini ada AsaKiku-nya sebagai ganti RusAme. Lemon? Anda ternyata sama pervertnya dengan saia ya ^^ #di gampar# mungkin harus sabar dulu, karena saia tengah cari inspirasi dengan cara baca fic-fic rated M baik dalam bahasa inggris maupun Indonesia.

Terima kasih atas reviewnya! :D

**Anzelikha Kynestov: **Maaf saia gak munculin RusAme-nya, sebagai gantinya ini saia akan buat fanfic khusus RusAme tapi ini masih in progress, jadi sabar aja ya. Italiacest mungkin akan ada di chapter berikutnya. Terima kasih atas reviewnya! :D

**Shirayuki Hana Hikari: **Terima kasih atas ucapan selamat dan pujiannya Ha-Chan~ ehehehe, suka RusAme dan EspPrus juga? Sama dong#tos#.

Benar juga genrenya ada yang salah, makasih dah ngingetin ya. Ini AsaKiku-nya, kalau HKIce disini numpang doang jadi saia minta maaf ya. Jawaban anda benar sekali, karena itu sebagai gantinya scone England saia kasih piring cantiknya saja ^^

Terima kasih atas reviewnya! XD

**Kana Hidari17: **Terima kasih atas ucapan selamat dan pujiannya Kana-san, suka EspPrus ya? Syukurlah, saia kira yang suka pair ini hanya saia dan beberapa author, ternyata bener#di jitak#

Terima kasih mau di fave ^^. Sayang sekali yang ngintip bukan Canada, eh ngomong-ngomong Canada itu siapa?#di hajar Canada# bercanda kok…

Terima kasih atas reviewnya! ^^

**Zubei:** Hola juga Zubei-san, setuju banget kalau mereka itu seme merangkap uke#tos# awalnya mau masukin Francis juga, tapi entah kenapa malah merinding disko kalau Francis yang deket sama Antonio#di kejar-kejar Francis#

Benar sekali! Jawabannya Roderich,selamat anda mendapatkan selusin scone England dan piring cantik bergambar Francis lagi bugil#author dihajar rame-rame#

Terima kasih atas reviewnya! :D

Tak menyangka kalau yang suka banyak juga ToT#nangis gaje# saia pesimis dapet dua review, tak disangka saia dapat enam review TToTT#banjir masal akibat tangisan author#

Yosh! Maaf kalau ini agak pendek dan kesannya agak maksa, sungguh saia bikin ini semalam suntuk gara-gara besok harus sudah belajar efektif dan GAK BOLEH GANYANG LAPPIE SELAMA SEMINGGU!#capslocknya keinjek#

Tambahan:

~Erik Hallier(ngarang): Iceland

~Wang Lau(ngarang): Hong Kong

~Alfonso Fernandez Carriedo(ngarang lagi =='): Portugal

~Gracias: Terima Kasih(Spain)

~Mi Amor: Cintaku(Spain)yang bener mi amor apa mi amore ya?

~Ti Amo: I love You(Spain)

~Ich Liebe Dich: I love You(German)

~Meine Liebe: Kekasihku ato apalah itu#dasar author gak tanggung jawab#(German)

Oke silahkan pencet tombol ijo-ijo(apa biru-biru ya? Author agak buta warna) dan…

MIND TO REVIEW MINNA?


	3. Chapter 3

_Mata violet itu menatap tajam kearah sesosok pemuda yang terbaring meringkuk di lantai dengan tubuh penuh luka, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kepuasan saat melihat hasil 'karya'nya pada kulit pucat milik pemuda itu, "Nah" katanya pelan dan dingin, "Bagaimana Gilbert, kau masih mau melanggar perjanjian kita?" tanya pemilik mata violet itu, tangannya mencengkeram rambut pemuda bermata ruby itu dan menyentaknya kasar, membuat erangan kesakitan meluncur dari bibir yang pucat itu,_

"_Nein! Aku tak mau terikat perjanjian itu denganmu!" teriak Gilbert dan segera saja Roderich menendang tubuh Gilbert yang lemah, "Turuti apa kataku…" desis Roderich dingin, "Atau kau mau aku membunuh adikmu itu" mata Gilbert membelalak, bibirnya bergetar penuh emosi,_

"_Nein…" bisik Gilbert lirih,_

"_Ja, your little bro" bisik Roderich lirih dan dingin,_

"_N-NEIN!" teriak Gilbert, air matanya menetes deras,_

"_Ja, asal kau mau mengikuti perjanjian kita maka adikmu akan selamat" Gilbert menunduk dalam, air matanya menetes deras dan dadanya terasa sesak saat memikirkan adiknya, satu-satunya keluarga yang di milikinya saat ini,_

"_Jadi?" tanya Roderich dan Gilbert menggigit bibirnya pelan sebelum berkata dengan nada lemah,_

"_Ja…" senyum kemenangan terlukis di wajah Roderich dan Roderichpun melepaskan ikatan yang mengikat tubuh Gilbert,_

"_Good boy" Roderich meraih Gilbert ke dalam pelukannya dan dia membenamkan wajahnya di leher Gilbert. Gilbert sendiri tak bereaksi apapun, mata ruby miliknya masih di genangi air mata dan pandangannya kosong._

_Roderich menghirup aroma Gilbert yang tercampur antara darah dan tanah, perlahan dia mengecup pelan leher putih pucat milik Gilbert sebelum menggigitnya pelan, Gilbert mengerang kecil saat di rasakannya perih di bagian lehernya. Gilbert berusaha berontak, namun kedua tangan Roderich telah menahannya hingga akhirnya dia hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan Roderich melakukan hal yang dia inginkan._

_Roderich menjilat bekas kissmarknya pada leher Gilbert kemudian dia menatap kearah Gilbert, "You're MINE…" bisik Roderich sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata 'mine'. Gilbert hanya bisa mengangguk lemah, "Ja… aku milikmu, Roderich Edelstein"_

_**MI AMOR**_

_Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Mi Amor © Naela Jeevas Keehl_

_Rated:M_

_Genre: Horror, Humor dan Romance_

_Pair(s): EspPrus(of course dan jangan kejar saia lagi!#kabur dari masal yang makin menggila#), sedikit cinta segiempat(?) antara EspXPrusXAusXHung(?), sedikit AusPrus(aku kagak setuju!#di gebukin readers#), sedikit AusHung_

_Warning(s): YAOI, OOC, OC(kalau ada nama yang sama saia minta maaf), semi-lemon(pemberitahuan lebih lanjut ada di bawah), Human Name Used(maaf lupa kasih tau chapter sebelumnya), typo(mungkin)_

_Chapter Three: MINE, not YOUR_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Antonio menatap bosan kearah papan tulis, berkali-kali dia menguap karena merasa bosan pada pelajaran ekonomi yang tengah berlangsung itu, sesekali dia menengok kearah bangku paling belakang di kelas di mana seorang pemuda berambut putih dan bermata ruby yang telah resmi jadi kekasihnya(kemarin) duduk dan tengah menatap kosong kearah papan tulis.

Dahi Antonio berkedut heran, hari ini dia merasa Gilbert sedikit berbeda dari biasanya tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang berbeda dari pemuda Jerman itu, "Nah jadi- Antonio Fernando Carriedo, kau tidak memerhatikan penjelasan saya?" Antonio sedikit terlonjak mendengar teguran guru ekonomi itu,

"Eh?" dan dengan ini nasib Antonio bisa di katakan sedang sial, "Berdiri di depan koridor, SEKARANG" sambil sedikit mengumpat dalam bahasa Spanyol, Antoniopun berjalan menuju koridor dengan sedikit jengkel.

xXxXxXxdi skip sampai waktu pulangxXxXxXx

Antonio tengah menggigit lesu roti isi tomatnya, pikirannya seharian ini tidak fokus karena memikirkan Gilbert yang entah mengapa 'sedikit' menjaga jarak dengannya, "Ow mon cherrie, kenapa kamu murung begitu? Apakah karena kangen dengan abang Francis ini~" (oh poor Antonio, sudah pacarmu menjaga jarak denganmu sekarang banci taman lawang mendekatimu, semalam kamu mimpi apaan sih?#author di lempari kapak#) Francis memegang bunga mawarnya lengkap dengan tatapan mesum(?) miliknya,

"Jangan ganggu dia bloody frog!" dan sebuah scone langsung masuk ke tenggorokan pemuda Prancis itu, membuat pemuda Prancis itu langsung pingsan tak berdaya,

"Che malah pingsan lagi, dasar bloody frog. Woi tomato-freak, bantu angkut nih mayat(?) ke tempat sampah" sang ketua kelas yang merangkap sebagai chef terparah(?) sekaligus ketua OSIS dan dukun hebat(di hajar Arthur) yang memiliki alis tertebal muncul dari balik pintu kantin sambil menenteng bungkusan yang sepertinya adalah scone.

Dengan begini berakhirlah nasib Francis di tempat sampah yang super bau, "Hei Inglaterra, apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Antonio dan Arthur hanya mengibaskan tangannya pelan, "Biarin saja, nanti juga dia bangun-bangun sendiri" kata Arthur sambil berjalan lalu, meninggalkan Antonio yang tengah memandang penuh simpati kearah Francis,

"Ah, sebaiknya aku cari Gilbert. Mungkin nanti bisa tahu dia kenapa" Antonio berlari menyusuri koridor, berusaha menemukan sosok pemuda berambut perak dan bermata ruby itu,

Selama hampir sejam Antonio mencari Gilbert, namun pemuda yang ingin dia temui justru tidak kunjung di temukan, Antonio mengusap peluh yang mulai membasahi seragamnya, "Aduh, Gilbert kemana sih?" Antonio memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di bangku dekat kantin, pikirannya melayang kearah perilaku Gilbert yang seharian ini terkesan menghindarinya,

"Mungkin dia ada masalah" tiba-tiba Antonio teringat ada satu tempat yang belum di carinya, segera saja Antonio berdiri dan kemudian berbelok menuju taman belakang sekolah, dia merasa Gilbert mungkin ada di sana dan tak lama kemudian dia melihat pemuda berambut perak itu tengah duduk merenung sendirian di tengah-tengah taman itu, "Oi Gil-" kata-kata Antonio terputus saat dilihatnya mata ruby Gilbert meneteskan air matanya pelan.

Walau jarak tempatnya dan Gilbert agak jauh, namun pemuda Spanyol itu bisa mendengar kata-kata yang di ucapkan oleh pemuda Jerman yang tak menyadari kehadirannya tersebut,

"Maafkan aku Ludwig…maafkan bruder…" Antonio merasakan ada banyak penyesalan yang terkandung dari ucapan Gilbert tersebut, perlahan Antonio berjalan mendekati Gilbert yang tampaknya tak menyadari ada Antonio di belakangnya, "Gilbert" panggil Antonio lembut dan Gilbert sedikit tersentak sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke belakang,

"A-Antonio?" Antonio mengusap rambut Gilbert lembut, "Kau ada masalah? Seharian ini sepertinya kau murung terus" Gilbert menggeleng lemah,

"Nein" Antonio menghela nafas berat, kekasihnya ini memang suka sekali membuatnya penasaran sekaligus cemas, "Kau berbohong" Gilbert menggeleng keras sebelum akhirnya berteriak, "NEIN!" tanpa sadar tangan Gilbert menampar pipi Antonio.

PLAAK!

Mata emerald Antonio membelalak, walau tamparan tadi tidaklah terlalu keras namun cukup untuk membuat rasa sesak di dadanya, mata ruby Gilbert membulat dan kemudian tubuhnya gemetar hebat,

"Ma-maafkan a-" kata-kata Gilbert terputus saat bibirnya di kunci oleh bibir Antonio, mata Gilbert melebar sejenak sebelum akhirnya menutup dan mulai mengikuti keinginan pemuda Spanyol itu. Antonio menjilat bibir bawah Gilbert untuk meminta izin menjelajahi mulut pemuda Jerman itu dan Gilbertpun membuka mulutnya yang langsung di jelajahi Antonio, sesekali Gilbert mengerang saat di rasakannya lidah Antonio yang menelusuri mulutnya.

Selama hampir tiga menit mereka berciuman, akhirnya merekapun memisahkan diri karena kebutuhan akan oksigen dan meninggalkan seutas tali saliva, "Maafkan aku…" bisik Gilbert lirih dan Antonio mengecup bibir Gilbert lembut, "Tak apa-apa mi amor, aku memaafkanmu" muka Gilbert sedikit bersemu merah membuat Antonio tertawa kecil,

"Te amo Gilbert" dan sebelum Gilbert menjawab apa-apa Antonio sudah menarik pemuda Jerman itu, "Can I…" Antonio berbisik pelan di telinga Gilbert, membuat wajah Gilbert memerah dan kemudian Gilbert mencengkeram erat kemeja Antonio, seolah paham akan maksud dari kata-kata Antonio, "Ja, mein liebe…" dan merekapun kembali berciuman tapi ciuman ini lebih panas dan pertarungan dominasipun dimenangkan oleh Antonio, kemudian Antonio melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir Gilbert dan menyerang leher jenjang Gilbert.

Gilbert mengerang pelan saat dirasakannya lidah hangat milik Antonio menyusuri lehernya dan tiba-tiba saja gerakan Antonio terhenti, Antonio menarik wajahnya dari leher Gilbert dan Gilbert memandang heran kearah Antonio, "Siapa yang…" wajah Gilbert berubah horror saat mengetahui apa yang membuat pemuda Spanyol itu menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Sebuah kissmark…

Yang di buat oleh Roderich…

Sebagai tanda…

Bahwa dia adalah milik_nya_…

"Gi-Gilbert?" Antonio terkejut saat mendapati kissmark itu ada di leher Gilbert dan Antonio semakin terkejut saat mendapati kesedihan dan kesakitan terpancar dari bola mata ruby itu, Antonio langsung mendekap erat Gilbert,

"A-aku-ma-maaf…" Antonio mempererat pelukannya pada Gilbert dan kemudian mengusap rambut perak Gilbert lembut, "Tak apa-apa, kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Aku tahu kalau kau tak mungkin menkhianatiku" ujar Antonio lembut dan Gilbertpun menatap mata emerald Antonio dalam-dalam dan tanpa di duga Antonio, Gilbert mencium bibir Antonio lembut dan entah mengapa kali ini Antonio bisa merasakan hasrat ingin di miliki dari Gilbert,

"Jadikan aku milikmu" Antonio tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya balas mencium Gilbert dengan lembut sebelum menatap pemuda Jerman itu, "Bagaimana kalau kau menginap di rumahku malam ini?" Gilbert menatap Antonio dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Bolehkah?" "Tentu saja boleh" Gilbert tersenyum lembut dan memeluk Antonio erat, "Danke, mein lieber" kata Gilbert pelan.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tak jauh dari tempat tersebut terlihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut berwarna coklat panjang dan mata berwarna emerald cerah menatap kosong sepasang kekasih itu, di sampingnya seorang pemuda berambut brunette dan bermata violet tampak berusaha untuk menahan emosi yang hendak meledak, "Kau sudah lihatkan? Cara apapun yang kau gunakan untuk mencegah mereka takkan pernah berhasil, Roderich" Roderich menggeram kesal, "Dan apapun yang kau lakukan takkan pernah berhasil, Antonio sangat mencintai Gilbert"

BRAAKK!

Roderich memukul dinding di dekatnya dengan perasaan geram, tak di pedulikannya darah yang mengucur pelan dari lukanya itu, "Diam kau Eliza, jangan ikut campur dalam masalah ini" desis Roderich dingin dan perempuan bernama Eliza itu hanya menggeleng pelan, tangannya terulur mengambil tengan Roderich yang terluka,

"Tentu saja aku harus ikut campur, kau adalah tunanganku Roderich…" Roderich terdiam sebentar, perlahan emosinya luruh saat melihat Eliza merobek sedikit kain yang ada di roknya dan melilitkannya di tangan Roderich, "Ayo pulang" ajak Eliza dan Roderich hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sebelum berjalan beriringan bersama Eliza, meninggalkan Gilbert bersama Antonio.

xXxXxXxT.

Huahahahahahahahaha#ketawa2 GaJe# astaga, gak menyangka bisa sampe kayak gini. Awalnya ini mau di bikin last chapter akhirnya di buat keputusan **Mi Amor** HANYA 5 chapter dan mungkin di tambah sekuelnya.

Ini sedikit lebih pendek dari dua chapter berikutnya ya? Maaf ya, saia ngetik buru-buru sie.

Oke, waktunya bales review :D

**ry0kiku: **Terima kasih atas pujiannya ry0-san ^^ eh? Mirip ya?#buka FFN# ma-maaf! Saia gak tahu kalau Alfonso sudah di pake nama OCPortugal ry0-san! Saia minta maaf!#bungkuk-bungkuk#

Oyabun itu fleksibel? Setuju tuh#di lindes gerobak tomat# terima kasih lagi atas pujiannya ry0-san. Wah, saia belum bisa bikin EspPrus lemonan. Mungkin chapter depan bisa saia bikin mereka lemonan.

Vash dan Roddy memang sengaja di bikin antagonis agar ceritanya sedikit seru, habisnya saia bosan liat mereka jadi protagonis terus#author di tembak Vash dan di pukul pake biola sama Roderich#

Sabar, mungkin kapan-kapan saia bisa bikin Portugal muncul di fic lainnya. Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^ dan saia minta maaf atas ketidaktahuan saia m(_ _)m

**Shirayuki Hana Hikari: **#nyodorin tisu# ini biar berhenti mimisannya. Makasih pujiannya Ha-Chan! ^^ peribahasa dari mana tuh? Saia belum pernah dengar#di jitak# Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

**TikaElric7: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya Tika-san ^^ ahahaha si Gil emang kayak gitu gara-gara 'Tonio kan#di patuk Gilbird dan di lempari tomat#

**RikuSena: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya Riku-san ^^ ini kisah cinta segiempat(?) antara Antonio dan Roderich yang merebutkan Gilbert, sementara Gilbert menyukai Antonio dan Roderich yang telah bertunangan dengan Elizaveta serta Gilbert yang pada akhir-#di bekep sebelum ngasih tau lebih lanjut lagi plot ceritanya# -ahem- jadi silahkan baca ficnya jika anda ingin mengetahui lanjutannya :D

**Kana Hidari17: **Wah, anda review lagi Kana-san ^^ suka gore? Sama dong#aura sadis+psyco# gore yang lebih mantap ada di chapter depan bersamaan dengan LEMON, terima kasih atas review dan sarannya ^^

**Zubei: **Anda review lagi#tebar confeti# ahahaha kalau SpaMano biar kapan-kapan saja saia bikinnya. Terima kasih atas reviewnya Zubei-san ^^

**Rachigekusa: **Anda review lagi ternyata#nangis gaje# Portugal sengaja di keluarin, soalnya diakan kakaknya Spain. Jujur, saia khawatir banget baca pemberitahuan Rachigekusa-san di RTO, tapi untunglah Rachigekusa-san bangkit kembali#sorak-sorak sambil tebar confeti# Yosh! Akan saia lanjutkan! \(^o^)/

**Voodka: **Maafkan saia Voodka-san! #sembah sujud# karena ada suatu halangan RusAme tidak bisa di munculkan pada chapter ini! Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan sekali lagi saia mohon maaf.

Dan karena banyak yang minta LEMON baik secara sadar ataupun enggak, chapter depan saia bikin LEMON deh, daripada denger teriakan fujodanshi yang minta LEMON.

Saia juga dapat sedikit saran dari **Shirayuki Hana Hikari** untuk terima permintaan kolaborasi khusus bagian LEMON, jadi saia terima Ha-Chan! Mengingat saia tak terlalu jago bikin LEMON tapi jago bikin semi-lemon.

Jadi daripada dengerin penyakit galauan saia,

MIND TO GIVE THIS AUTHOR ONE REVIEW PLEASE?


	4. Chapter 4

_**MI AMOR**_

_Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Mi Amor © Naela Jeevas Keehl_

_Rated:M_

_Genre: Horror, Romance dan sedikit humor_

_Pair(s): EspPrus(of course!) RusAme(yang pesen yang pesen?#di lempari sandal#), sedikit AusHung_

_Warning(s): __**YAOI**__, OOC, OC(nama yang sama, saia minta maaf), Human Name Used, typo(s), sedikit adegan bloody, semi-#di jitak# wadaow! Iya iya chapter ini __**LEMON**__, khusus lemon, hasil kolaborasi antara saia(__**Naela Jeevas Keehl**__) dan __**Shirayuki Hana Hikari**__ maaf kalau kurang memuaskan._

_**A/N: Karena saia takut tak bisa mempublish fic ini pada hari valentine, saia terpaksa publish pada hari ini. Fic ini saia persembahkan untuk Antonio yang berulang tahun pada 14 Februari dan siapa saja yang beruntung bisa berulang tahun pada hari kasih sayang itu. Jika ada yang hendak kirim flame, saia persilahkan karena saia ini bukanlah author yang sempurna dan sering melakukan kesalahan jadi saia mohon ada pengertian diantara kita semua.**_

_Chapter Four: Yours and Forever Yours(?)_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gilbert memandang kearah Antonio dengan tatapan tak percaya, "I-ini rumahmu?" tanya Gilbert dan Antonio hanya mengagruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Iya ini rumahku, jelek ya?" Gilbert menggeleng cepat-cepat, "Ne-nein, aku hanya tidak menyangka rumahmu sebesar ini" dan Antonio menarik Gilbert pelan, "Ayo masuk, nanti kau masuk angin" kata Antonio dan mereka berduapun masuk ke dalam rumah Antonio.

Gilbert berjalan mengikuti Antonio dari belakang, decak kekaguman terus meluncur dari bibir pemuda Jerman tersebut saat melihat betapa rumah bergaya eropa klasik itu sangat terawat, "Mari kuajak kau berkeliling rumah ini, _ladies_" goda Antonio sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Gilbert di sertai senyum khasnya dan Gilbertpun menerima uluran tangan itu sambil membalas kata-kata Antonio, "Ja, _gentlemen guy_" mereka berdua bergandengan tangan erat dan mulai menyusuri rumah Antonio.

xXxXxXxDi skip saja ya~xXxXxXx

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berdua menyusuri rumah pemuda Spanyol tersebut dan kini mereka berdua tengah ada di dapur untuk membuat makan malam, "Gil, kamu mau makan apa?" tanya Antonio yang tengah memakai sebuah celemek berwarna coklat, "Terserah kau saja" dan Antoniopun membuka kulkas, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang bisa di masak.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Antonio untuk selesai membuat sepiring paella dan sepiring pancake, "Maaf membuatmu menunggu mi amor, ini kubuatkan pancake" Antonio meletakkan sepiring pancake dan sebotol sirup maple di depan Gilbert, "Danke Antonio, bagaimana kau tahu aku suka pancake dengan sirup maple?" tanya Gilbert heran dan Antonio tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya itu, "Hanya insting" kata Antonio singkat sambil memakan paella buatannya dengan lahap.

Mereka berdua makan dalam sunyi, yang terdengar hanyalah suara denting piring dan suara jam yang berdetak lambat, "Eng… Antonio?" Antonio mendongak menatap Gilbert dengan tatapan heran, "Ada apa?" muka Gilbert terlihat sedikit merona, "A-aku minta ma-maaf karena telah menyusah-kanmu" Antonio tersenyum lembut sebelum mengacak-acak rambut perak Gilbert,

"Tak apa, kau tidak merepotkanku kok. Aku senang sekali karena sebelumnya tidak ada yang pernah mengunjungi rumahku sebelumnya kecuali Lovi, Bella dan Al…fonso" Antonio tertawa agak di paksakan saat menyebut nama kakak semata wayangnya dan Gilbert tahu itu.

Tiba-tiba Gilbert memeluk Antonio erat, Antonio tersentak saat merasakan tangan Gilbert melingkari tubuhnya erat, "Aku juga…sama" bisik Gilbert pelan, pelukannya semakin menguat dan Antonio bisa merasakan kenyamanan tersendiri dalam pelukan itu, "Aku juga pernah kehilangan seorang adalah adikku yang pertama namanya Reich" bisik Gilbert pelan, lengannya gemetar saat mengingat kenangan tentang adik pertamanya yang telah lama meninggal,

"Kenapa dia meninggal?" tanya Antonio dan Gilbert sedikit terisak pelan, "Di-dia sakit parah, a-aku tak tahu kalau dia sakit separah itu. Aku benar-benar kakak yang bodoh" Antonio tercekat mendengarnya dan diapun mengelus punggung Gilbert lembut, "Sudahlah, adikmu pasti akan sedih jika melihatmu terus begini" Antonio mencium bibir Gilbert lembut dan tanpa di duga Antonio, Gilbert membalas ciuman tersebut, mata emerald Antonio terbelalak sebelum akhirnya dia melingkarkan tangannya ke sekeliling pinggang Gilbert.

_**WARNING: MULAI DARI SINI ADA LEMON, YANG GAK SUKA SILAHKAN LEWATI SAMPAI PEMBERITAHUAN LEBIH LANJUT**_

Entah bagaimana caranya kini mereka sudah ada di dalam kamar Antonio, perlahan Antonio mendorong Gilbert ke ranjang berukuran king size itu pelan sambil terus mencium bibir Gilbert dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Mereka terus berciuman, saling merasakan kehangatan dari bibir pasangan masing-masing.

Kemudian ciuman itu menjadi penuh nafsu ketika Gilbert ada di posisi bawah dan Antonio telah ada di atasnya, Antonio menjilat bibir bawah Gilbert sambil terus berusaha sambil melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja sekolah dan blazer Gilbert, tak lama kemudian kulit putih pucat milik Gilbert terlihat sementara itu tangan Gilbert melingkar di sekeliling leher Antonio dan menariknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Antonio memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Gilbert dan menjelajahi rongga di dalam mulut Gilbert perlahan, Gilbert mendesah pelan saat di rasakannya lidah Antonio mengeksplorasi mulutnya dan tangannya membuka kancing kemeja Antonio.

Selama hampir tiga menit mereka berciuman akhirnya merekapun melepaskan diri untuk mengambil oksigen yang sempat tercuri, saliva Gilbert mengalir pelan dari sudut bibirnya dan Antonio menjilatnya lembut sebelum mencium Gilbert lagi.

Setelah puas mencium Gilbert kini Antonio menyerang leher putih Gilbert, meninggalkan kissmark di atas kissmark yang telah di buat Roderich sebelumnya kemudian menjilat kulit leher Gilbert yang lainnya dan meninggalkan beberapa kissmark, "Nngh…A-Anto-nio" Gilbert mengerang pelan saat di rasakannya Antonio membuat beberapa kissmark di lehernya.

Sementara lidah Antonio menyerang leher Gilbert, kedua tangannya kini tengah memainkan kedua titik sensitif yang ada di dada Gilbert, membuat Gilbert mendesah tertahan dan setelah meninggalkan sebuah kissmark lagi di leher Gilbert, kini lidah hangat Antonio menyusuri dada Gilbert dan memainkan kedua titik sensitif yang ada di dada Gilbert dan menggigitnya pelan,

"Antonio!" Gilbert berteriak kecil saat di rasakannya Antonio mengigit pelan kedua titik sensitif di dadanya dan tangannya meremas rambut ikal Antonio, "Tenanglah mi amor…" bisik Antonio lembut sambil menjilat cuping telinga Gilbert dan tangan Antonio bergerak memainkan tepian celana Gilbert sebelum melepas celana panjang dan sabuk Gilbert pelan.

Gilbert merinding saat di rasakannya udara dingin menerpa tubuhnya yang kini tak lagi mengenakan busana, Antonio mencium bibir Gilbert pelan sebelum akhirnya turun, Antonio meremas pelan barang milik Gilbert dan membuat sebuah erangan meluncur dari bibir Gilbert, "Bi-bitte…" Antonio tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya memijat pelan kepunyaan Gilbert, "Akh Antonio!" Gilbert memekik kecil saat di rasakannya Antonio memijat miliknya pelan.

"Sabarlah mi amor" Antoniopun memasukkan milik Gilbert ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya dalam tempo yang lambat, Gilbert tak sanggup menahan isakan saat Antonio memberinya blow job dan tanpa di sadari Gilbert, Antonio memasukkan satu jari ke dalam asshole Gilbert.

Satu jari Gilbert masih belum menyadarinya tapi saat jari kedua dan ketiga di masukkan, Gilbert mulai mengerang tak nyaman dan Antoniopun mempercepat gerakannya sambil menghisap barang Gilbert kuat-kuat,

"A-ANTONIOO!" dalam sekejap cairan milik Gilbert memenuhi rongga mulut Antonio dan tanpa jijik Antonio menelan sebagian, Antoniopun mencium Gilbert dengan maksud membagikan sedikit cairan milik Gilbert,

Muka Gilbert bersemu merah dan Antonio kembali mencium Gilbert sambil mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya untuk melebarkan asshole milik Gilbert, Gilbert sedikit menjerit namun jeritannya teredam oleh ciuman Antonio. Antoniopun mengeluarkan jarinya saat di rasakannya asshole Gilbert sudah cukup lebar,

"Berteriaklah jika ini terasa sakit" Gilbert mengangguk pelan dan Antonio memasukkan miliknya ke dalam asshole Gilbert yang sempit, "A-argh!" kepala Gilbert terbenam ke bawah, rasa sakit menjalarinya saat di rasakannya sesuatu yang asing dan panas memasuki tubuhnya, membuatnya merasa seperti di belah menjadi dua bagian "Nngh… assholemu sangat ketat" dan dalam sekali sentak barang milik Antonio sudah memenuhi asshole Gilbert membuat pemuda Jerman itu berteriak kesakitan.

Antonio mencium Gilbert lembut untuk meredam sedikit rasa sakit yang di rasakan Gilbert, setelah di rasakannya Gilbert sudah mulai terbiasa dengan miliknya. Antonio menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dan mencari titik yang akan membuat Gilbert seperti melayang, "Anto-nio…." Gilbert mendesah pelan saat di rasakannya Antonio bergerak di dalam dirinya.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian akhirnya Antoniopun menemukan titik tersebut, membuat Gilbert mengerang,

"AKH!" dan Antonio mulai mempercepat gerakannya dan menghantam titik tersebut lebih dalam lagi sementara air mata mulai mengalir dari mata ruby Gilbert, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Gilbert untuk mencapai klimaksnya,

"ANTONIO!" teriak Gilbert saat di rasakannya seluruh pandangannya menjadi putih dan kemudian dirasakannya gerakan Antonio semakin cepat dan Antoniopun mencapai klimaksnya juga,

"GILBERT!" Antonio klimaks di dalam Gilbert, diapun ambruk di atas tubuh Gilbert.

Mereka berdua tengah berusaha mengatur nafas mereka, Antonio mengeluarkan miliknya dan tangannya bergerak perlahan mengusap air mata yang menggenangi mata ruby Gilbert, "Te amo, mi amor" bisiknya sambil mencium lembut bibir Gilbert, "Ich liebe dich, mein liebe" dan mereka berduapun tertidur dengan posisi saling berpelukan.

_**LEMONNYA SUDAH SELESAI SAMPAI DISINI, SANA PERGI PERGI#DIHAJAR#**_

xXxXxXxPaginyaxXxXxXx

Suara cicit burung membangunkan Gilbert dari tidur lelapnya, mata ruby milik Gilbert mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mampu menyesuaikan diri dari sinar matahari yang menembus tirai kamar tersebut, "Buenos dias Gilbert~" Gilbert langsung menoleh ke sampingnya, sepasang mata emerald yang memancarkan sinar kelembutan menatapnya dengan penuh kasih,

"Guten morgen Antonio" balas Gilbert singkat dan Antonio mengecup pelan bibir Gilbert, "Kau tidur nyenyak semalam?" tanya Antonio, kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang Gilbert, "Ja" jawab Gilbert dan dia terlihat berusaha untuk bangun dari tempat tidur, "Tunggu dulu" Antonio menahan Gilbert yang hendak bangun dengan satu tangan,

"Kau pasti masih merasa sakit, istirahatlah sejenak. Biar aku yang memasakkan sarapan dan nanti kupinjami kau bajuku" katanya dan mau tak mau Gilbert terpaksa menuruti kata-kata Antonio karena memang bagian bawah pinggangnya terasa sakit akibat 'kegiatan' mereka semalam mendadak wajah Gilbert terasa memanas saat mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan semalam,

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu mi amor~" Antonio masuk sambil membawa nampan berisi sepiring pancake dengan sirup maple dan segelas anggur(?), "Syukurlah hari ini hari minggu, jadi kita tak perlu ke sekolah dan kau bisa beristirahat" kata Antonio sambil meletakkan nampan di meja kecil samping ranjang,

"Danke" ucap Gilbert pelan membuat Antonio mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Untuk semuanya" ucap Gilbert, muka Gilbert memerah dan Antonio tersenyum jahil, perlahan di dekatinya Gilbert dan kemudian Antonio bebrbisik pelan,

"Kalau kau blushing begitu, aku jadi ingin memakanmu sebagai ganti sarapan" muka Gilbert lebih memerah dan kemudian sebuah pukulan yang tidak terlalu kencang menghantam perut Antonio, "D-dasar pervert!" teriak Gilbert kesal dan Antonio hanya tertawa sambil mengelus perutnya melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Antonio menjeblak terbuka dengan kasar, "Woi tomato-bastard! Semalam kenapa-" kata-kata Lovino langsung berhenti begitu melihat apa yang ada di dalam kamar Antonio atau lebih tepatnya di atas ranjang Antonio.

1 detik…

Gilbert buru-buru menutupi tubuhnya yang sedikit terekspos.

2 detik…

Antonio langsung dalam posisi duduk sambil menutup telinganya.

3 detik…

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" teriakan Lovino cukup kencang bahkan sampai membuat gelas dan beberapa kaca di kamar Antonio retak,

Ngiiiiinnggg…

Teriakan Lovino membuat telinga Antonio dan Gilbert berdengung sebentar, "Lo-Lovi, i-ini-" belum selesai kata-kata Antonio, Lovi sudah ada di depannya lengkap dengan aura-aura tak mengenakkan menguar dari pemuda Italia itu, "An-to-ni-o Fer-nan-do Car-ri-e-do…" Antonio menelan ludah saat di dengarnya Lovi memanggilnya dengan nama lengkapnya,

"I-iya?" Lovi menundukkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, "Kenapa gak bilang-bilang kalau kau sudah pacaran dengan albino-bastard itu?" Antonio kaget karena di kiranya Lovi akan marah padanya tapi ternyata…

"Coba kau bilang dari awal kalau kalian pacaran, sudah pasti aku akan mengusir mereka dari tadi" Antonio melongo, "Me-mereka?" tanya Antonio heran, "Iya mereka, yang semalam memaksa nginap di kamar sebelah. Kiku, Bella, Rizky, Randy, Viet, Sey, Lily, Francis-" kini giliran Lovi yang merinding saat di lihatnya Antonio membawa kapak besarnya dan aura-aura yang mengalahkan aura hitam milik Natalya serta Ivan menguar dari tubuh pemuda Spanyol itu,

"Sekarang, mereka semua ada di mana?" Lovi menunjuk kearah kamar yang ada di sebelah kamar Antonio dengan gemetar dan sekejap saja Antonio sudah menghilang dari pandangan dan ada suara teriakan dari kamar sebelah.

Lovi kini memandang kearah Gilbert yang masih terpaku di atas ranjang dan kemudian Lovi melemparkan satu setel pakaian ke Gilbert, "Pakai ini" kata Lovi singkat dan Gilbert memandang kearah Lovi sejenak sebelum tersenyum kecil,

"Danke" Lovi hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar Antonio dan meninggalkan Gilbert sendirian.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Setelah 'insiden' di kamar sebelah usai, Antonio kembali ke kamarnya dengan senyum cerah, "Wah Kau sudah berpakaian dan sarapan ya? Maaf aku tadi hanya pemanasan 'sedikit' di kamar sebelah" kata Antonio ceria dan kemudian dia duduk di ranjangnya, keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Gilbert memecahkan keheningan tersebut,

"A-aku harus pulang" Antonio bangkit dari duduknya dan memandang kearah Gilbert dengan pandangan penuh tanya, "Aku harus pulang, adikku pasti mengkhawatirkanku" kata Gilbert, "Kuantar ya? Biar aku tahu rumahmu di mana" pinta Antonio dan sejenak Gilbert terlihat ragu, namun melihat sorot mata Antonio yang terlihat polos(?) membuatnya merasa tak enak menolak permintaan sang seme(?), "Kalau begitu ayo!" teriak Antonio semangat.

Setelah membereskan beberapa kekacauan dari 'kegiatan' mereka semalam, merekapun memutuskan untuk naik bis saja untuk ke rumah Gilbert yang ternyata jaraknya agak jauh,

"Aku penasaran, adikmu itu seperti apa" Gilbert menoleh ke Antonio yang tengah mengutak-atik hpnya, "Adikku itu, orang yang sangat tegas dan disiplin" Gilbert memejamkan matanya sebentar, "Dia selalu memanggilku 'East' dan akupun memanggilnya 'West'. Dia adalah anak yang baik walau kadang dia agak kaku…" Antonio hanya diam saja memperhatikan Gilbert yang tengah asyik menceritakan tentang adiknya.

Senyum Gilbert saat tengah menceritakan adiknya yang di sayanginya.

Tawa Gilbert saat mengingat betapa lucunya perilaku sang adik.

Dan mata ruby Gilbert yang berbinar saat mengingat apa saja yang dia lalui bersama adiknya.

Semua itu sangat di sukai Antonio, walau semua itu tidak di tujukan untuknya namun dia telah menemukan apa yang orang lain tidak akan pernah menemukannya,

_Bayangan dirinya di mata Gilbert_

"…terus saat, Antonio? Kau melamun" buru-buru Antonio menarik wajahnya dan kemudian tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja tidak, mi amor" kata Antonio sambil mengecup dahi Gilbert sekilas dan akhirnya Gilbertpun kembali meneruskan ceritanya tentang sang adik.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Gilbert dan Antonio untuk sampai di sebuah rumah sederhana yang tidak terlalu besar namun terlihat cukup nyaman, "Nah, ini rumahku" kata Gilbert dan Antonio terlihat asyik melihat rumah itu,

"Wah, rumahmu terlihat sangat nyaman dan mungkin sedikit lebih ramai daripada rumahku" puji Antonio dan Gilbertpun hendak memutar pintu rumahnya sebelum terdengar sebuah suara seperti benda pecah.

PRAANG!

Antonio yang tengah mengagumi halaman rumah Gilbert sedikit terlonjak saat di dengarnya ada suara benda yang pecah dari dalam rumah,

"Ada a-" kata-kata Antonio terputus saat di lihatnya wajah Gilbert yang pucat berdiri di depan pintu rumah yang separo terbuka dan dari dalam rumah itu tercium bau amis darah,

"Gi-Gilbert?" panggil Antonio namun Gilbert tidak bergeming sedikitpun dan akhirnya Antonio tahu apa yang menyebabkan Gilbert terpaku seperti itu.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang acak-acakan terbaring di lantai dengan darah mengucur pelan dari dadanya yang terlihat seperti terkena tebasan benda yang tajam, "W-west?" bisik Gilbert sambil gemetar dan kemudian pemuda itu seolah mendengar panggilan dari Gilbert dan menoleh kearah Gilbert, "Bru-der E-ast?" Gilbert langsung berlari menghampiri pemuda yang di panggil Gilbert 'West' itu,

"Mein gott West! Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu!" Gilbert memeluk erat adiknya itu sehingga darah yang mengalir dari tubuh sang adik mengotori baju yang di kenakan Gilbert.

Sebelum sempat menjawab, seorang pemuda dengan rambut brunette yang lengkap dengan ahogenya dan mata berwarna violet muncul dari balik dinding yang bernoda darah sambil menggenggam sebuah pedang panjang yang bernoda darah pekat,

"Aku yang melakukannya, keberatan? Gilbert Beilsmidcht?" mata ruby itu membelalak dan pelukannya pada adiknya semakin mengerat, "Rode-rich?" Roderich hanya menunjukkan senyum yang entah mengapa terlihat cukup menakutkan,

"Ke-kenapa?" Antonio segera berlari menuju Gilbert saat di lihatnya Roderich mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi dan tepat sebelum pedang itu di ayunkan Antonio berhasil menarik Gilbert beserta adiknya menjauh dari tebasan pedang Roderich,

"Kenapa? Karena kau melanggar perjanjian kita, Beilsmidcht" nada suara Roderich menjadi dingin dan kemudian dia mulai mengayunkan pedangnya lagi.

TRAAANG!

Suara logam beradu dengan keras, Roderich memandang kearah Antonio yang menggenggam kapak besarnya, "Wah wah" Roderich menoleh kearah Gilbert yang gemetar dari balik tubuh Antonio, "Kau sekarang di bela oleh orang lain, sungguh ironis" Roderich mempererat genggamannya pada pedangnya dan mulai menambah kekuatannya.

Antonio sedikit terdesak namun mata emeraldnya menatap Roderich dengan tatapan membunuh, "Jangan ganggu Gilbert" desis Antonio dan Roderich hanya terkekeh pelan, "Memangnya kau tahu apa tentang dia, hah?" Antonio sedikit terdorong ke belakang, "Aku memang tak tahu apa-apa tentang masalah antara kau dan Gilbert, tapi jika kau berani membuatnya menderita sedikit saja. Takkan kubiarkan matahari bersinar di atas kepalamu lagi!" Antonio berhasil membuat Roderich sedikit terlempar ke belakang,

"Kau tahu apa?" Roderich mulai menyerang dengan membabi buta, membuat Antonio terpaksa harus bertahan,

"Tentang kami!" teriaknya keras sambil menebas lengan Antonio dengan cepat, luka sayatan panjang muncul dari lengan Antonio dan darah mulai mengucur dari lengannya, Antonio meringis kesakitan dan saat Antonio sedikit lengah, Roderich menendang Antonio tepat di dadanya dengan keras, membuat Antonio terhengkang ke belakang dan tak sadarkan diri,

"A-Antonio!" teriak Gilbert dan mata violet tajam Roderich menoleh kearah Gilbert,

"Kau juga harus mati" dan saat Roderich mengayunkan pedangnya, sepasang lengan terentang melindungi Gilbert yang tengah memeluk Ludwig dari sabetan pedang Roderich.

Rambut berwarna coklat panjang dengan sebuah bunga yang menghiasi rambut coklatnya di tambah mata emerald tua yang memancarkan ketegasan kini mulai ambruk saat pedang Roderich menyabetnya, mata violet itu membulat melihat siapa yang jadi tameng bagi Gilbert dan tanpa di komando, Roderich segera menangkap orang itu ke dalam pelukannya sebelum terjatuh oleh gravitasi,

"E-Eliza!" Elizaveta Hedervary, orang yang menyelamatkan Gilbert dari maut dengan cara menjadikan dirinya tameng bagi Gilbert. Gilbert shok saat dilihatnya Eliza, teman lamanya sekaligus tunangan Roderich melindunginya dengan menjadikan dirinya tameng. Roderich tak percaya bahwa orang yang barusan dia serang adalah tunangannya sendiri, sekaligus orang yang di sayanginya sejak dulu,

"Uhuk!" darah mengalir pelan dari bibir Eliza dan Roderich buru-buru mengusap darah itu pelan, "Eliza! Kumohon! Maafkan aku Eliza…" Elizaveta menatap Roderich dengan tatapan sedih, tangannya mengusap pelan pipi Roderich,

"Ku-mo-hon, ja-ngan la-ku-kan la-gi hal ter-se-but…" Roderich tak mampu membendung air matanya lagi, kemudian dia segera mengangkat Elizaveta dengan _bridal style,_

"Hari ini, kubiarkan kau hidup kemudian…" mata Roderich berkilat sebentar,

"…kupastikan kau membayar apa yang telah terjadi" Roderich kemudian menghilang dari pandangan.

Gilbert sendiri segera tersadar dari shoknya dan segera menghampiri Antonio sambil terus mendekap Ludwig yang wajahnya sedikit pucat,

"Antonio! Kumohon bertahanlah!" Gilbert mengguncang-guncang tubuh Antonio, air mata mulai menggenangi sudut mata Gilbert.

Gilbert menggenggam tangan Antonio dan merasakan denyut nadi pemuda Spanyol itu mulai melemah karena kehabisan cukup banyak darah, segera saja Gilbert menyambar telepon genggam Antonio yang sedikit retak dan segera menelepon ambulans,

"Ha-halo! T-tolong kirim-kan ambulans se-sekarang juga di jalan XXXX, cepat!" Gilbert menggenggam tangan Antonio erat, "Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku seperti Reich meninggalkanku" bisik Gilbert lirih, air matanya menetes pelan.

Tak lama kemudian ambulans datang, segera saja Antonio dan Ludwig di bawa ke rumah sakit. Dengan menggunakan telepon genggam milik Antonio, Gilbert langsung menghubungi semua teman-teman Antonio untuk memberitahukan keadaan Antonio.

Antonio dan Ludwig langsung di masukkan ke ruang ICU karena mereka nyaris kehabisan darah dan luka-luka yang mereka derita cukup parah. Gilbert menyenderkan badannya ke dinding rumah sakit, kepalanya berdenyut-denyut pusing memikirkan kondisi kedua orang yang sangat di sayanginya itu,

"Kumohon Ludwig, Antonio…"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian. Aku sangat membutuhkan kalian…" bisik Gilbert lirih,

"Gilbert-kun, da?" reflek Gilbert menoleh kearah sumber suara, seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi besar dengan mata berwarna violet cerah serta rambut bewarna blond tengah bergandengan tangan dengan seorang pemuda yang agak pendek darinya dengan mata berwarna sapphire cemerlang yang di bingkai kacamata serta rambut berwarna pirang emas,

"I-Ivan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" bukannya menjawab Ivan justru menunjuk kearah Gilbert yang tubuhnya berlumur darah Ludwig dan Antonio,

"Gilbert-kun berdarah da? Gilbert-kun kecelakaan da?" Gilbert menggeleng lemah, mata rubynya menatap kearah kaca ruang ICU di mana tim dokter tengah menjahit luka di lengan Antonio, Ivan mengerti apa yang di maksud Gilbert,

"Roderich-kun, iya kan da?" Gilbert mengangguk lemah,

"Roderich yang melakukan semua ini" Gilbert merasakan suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Ivan dan Alfred saling berpandangan sejenak kemudian tiba-tiba seorang suster berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh kearah ruang ICU itu dan seorang dokter kemudian menghampirinya,

"Ada apa?"

"Dokter gawat, darah yang bergolongan sama dengan pasien sudah habis! Bank darah juga tidak mempunyai persediaan lagi!" dokter itu terlihat cemas kemudian dia menoleh kearah Gilbert, Ivan dan Alfred,

"Siapa diantara kalian yang memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengan pasien?" Gilbert mengangkat tangannya,

"Golongan darahku, sama dengan Antonio" dokter itupun langsung menyuruh suster untuk mempersiapkan alat untuk transfusi darah.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gilbert duduk di dalam ruang UGD, keadaan Antonio sudah mulai membaik walau masih mengalami sedikit kesulitan bernafas tapi secara keseluruhan keadaannya sudah stabil. Gilbert terus berada di samping Antonio, wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat karena dia menyumbangkan darah yang cukup banyak untuk Antonio, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Antonio dan mengecupnya pelan,  
"Kumohon sadarlah, mein liebe…" bisik Gilbert pelan sambil mengeratkan pegangan tangannya,

"Gil…bert?" Gilbert mendongak, mata rubynya bertemu dengan mata emerald milik Antonio dan kemudian dia bisa merasakan Antonio mengelus pipinya lembut,

"A-Antonio, kau sudah sadar?" Antonio mengangguk lemah, mata emeraldnya menatap Gilbert dengan tatapan khawatir, "Wajahmu…pucat" ujar Antonio pelan,

"Aku menyumbangkan darahku untukmu" bisik Gilbert pelan dan mata Antonio membulat, "Kenapa, mi amor?" tanya Antonio, "Aku tak ingin kau mati, tidak setelah apa yang terjadi pada Reich dan Ludwig" Antonio mengusap pipi Gilbert pelan sebelum mencium Gilbert lembut,

"Grazie, mi amor" bisik Antonio dan Gilbert tersenyum pelan,

"Ja, mein lieber" dan mereke berduapun berciuman kembali, melupakan sejenak apa yang telah terjadi hari itu.

Ivan menatap pasangan yang tengah berciuman itu dengan tatapan datar, "Da, kelihatannya kita harus pergi dari sini, ya kan Alfred da?" tanya pemuda berkebangsaan Rusia itu pada pemuda Amerika di sampingnya yang wajahnya sedikit memerah,

"I-iya, ayo kita lekas pergi dari si-" belum selesai pemuda Amerika itu bicara, sepasang lengan yang cukup besar telah melingkari pinggangnya dan saat dia hendak protes bibirnya telah dikunci oleh sepasang bibir milik Ivan,

"I-Ivan…akh! Ja-ngan disini…" desah Alfred saat di rasakannya lidah Ivan mulai menyusuri rongga mulutnya dan tangan Ivan menelusup ke balik kaosnya,

"Alfred-kun tenang saja da…" bisik Ivan sambil menjilat pelan telinga Alfred yang memerah sementara tangannya mulai menggerayangi tubuh pemuda Amerika itu,

"Ta-tapi…akh! Ivan!" Alfred mengerang pelan saat dirasakannya lidah Ivan menjilati tengkuknya dan mulai membuat beberapa kissmark.

Sepertinya ini akan jadi malam yang panjang bagi semuanya.

**Hosh hosh!#ngusep sisa mimisan# Kembali lagi dengan saia Naela Jeevas Keehl, author GaJe nan Abal. Mohon maaf kalau saia ngos-ngosan, saia habis muter-muter FFN khusus yang rated-nya M dan cari inspirasi dari rated M yang ada di tambah kabur dari Antonio yang lagi ngamuk gara-gara tahu saia merekam adegan lemonannya bareng Gil- Huwa! Antonio jangan kemari!#kabur lagi dari Antonio yang tengah mengayun-ayunkan kapaknya sambil mengucapkan sumpah serapah dalam bahasa Spanyol# Daripada denger-eits- bacot-huwa- saia, mending-ampun- balaaasssiiiinnnn reeevviiiieeewwwnnyyaaaaaa!#author tepar di hajar Antonio#dikubur#**

**Zubei: **#bangkit dari kubur# Zubei-san review lagi#tebar kertas dan karangan bunga bela sungkawa# ini ada tisu Zubei-san buat hapus nosebleednya#nyodorin tisu# terima kasih atas pujiannya Zubei-san, ini ada lemonnya tapi maaf kalau terasa agak kecut ^^'a Terima kasih atas reviewnya :D

**ry0kiku: **Ternyata ry0-san review lagi, terima kasih atas pengertiannya ry0-san dan terima kasih atas pujiannya ^^ kalau nambah lebih dari lima chapter mungkin… bisa, tapi dilihat dulu alurnya bisa di perpanjang atau tidak. Ahahaha, mungkin ada tapi saia gak yakin siapa yang harus mati#pundung#abaikan# Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

**TikaElric7: **Anda review lagi#nari2 GaJe# ini lemonnya Tika-san :D dan terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya XD

**Kana Hidari17: **Wah Kana-san review lagi, ini ada tisu lagi buat yang nosebleed. Terima kasih atas pujiannya Kana-san ^^ dan sekali lagi terima kasih atas reviewnya :)

**Voodka:** Anda review juga Voodka-san, ini ada RusAme hampir lemonan kalau yang lagi lemonan masih in-progress di lappie saia. Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

**Rachigekusa:** Review lagi dari Rachigekusa-san ^^ Terima kasih atas pujiannya Rachigekusa-san, ini ada RusAme-nya hampir lemonan pula. Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya ^^

**Twlight Prince:** Reviewer baru ya ^w^ pair utamanya kan EspPrus Twlight-san, kalau AusPrus mungkin kapan-kapan kalau Roderich udah berhenti mainin chopinnya saia bikinin#di pukul pake biola# bercanda koq, mungkin kapan2 saia bikin AusPrus lagi. Terima kasih atas reviewnya :D

**Mochiyo-sama:** Wah ada reviewer baru lagi ^^ ini masih ada banyak tisunya Mochiyo-sama. Terima kasih atas pujiannya Mochiyo-sama ^^

Gara-gara terbiasa baca fic rated M bahasa inggris dan indo mungkin o.O? #abaikan# Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya XD

.

.

**Mungkin semua pada bertanya-tanya gimana ceritanya Gilbert jadi pelayannya Roderich dan saia memutuskan untuk membuat prekuel dari fic ini agar beberapa readers dan reviewers bisa paham apa saja yang sebenarnya telah terjadi diantara mereka#nyanyi GaJe#dihajar#**

**Fic ini adalah fic dengan rekor terpanjang yang saia tulis karena memiliki words 4,000 lebih#tebar confetti# dan saia minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika fic ini agak maksa.**

**-Ahem- saia terpaksa menulis chapter ini dengan menggunakan Times New Roman, karena jika saia memakai Verdana seperti biasa maka tidak akan cukup dan bisa-bisa berujung pada tombol 'delete' yang menyakitkan#lebay#. Dan saia mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk yang mau membaca fic ini, saia tak mengira yang suka pair ini cukup banyak juga#nangis bombay#abaikan#**

**Saia juga tidak mengira fic ini banyak yang review, mengingat saia masih SANGAT newbie di FFN ini. Khusus pada chapter ini saia bikin cukup panjang diantara chapter-chapter sebelumnya dan tentu saja lebih istimewa karena fic ini hasil kolaborasi pertama saia dan Shirayuki Hana Hikari(thanks Ha-Chan!) serta tulisan lemon pertama saia(kini saia mengerti betapa sulitnya bikin lemon = =') maaf jika ada bahasa-bahasa yang terpaksa harus saia ganti menjadi bahasa yang lebih 'sopan' karena saia sendiri belum berani menulis dengan bahasa yang sangat 'vulgar'.**

Tambahan Seperti Biasa:

~Reich Beilsmidcht: Holy Roman Empire(saia nggak tahu HRE itu sama atau nggak dengan Germany, jadi saia anggap mereka berdua itu berbeda XP #dasar author sarap#)

~Rizky Haditya: Indonesia(anggap aja sketchnya cak Himaruya itu salah!#ngamuk gara-gara gak terima Indonesia itu kayak banci taman lawang#)

~Randy Haditya: Malaysia(yuhuy! Saia suka banget melayucest yaoi~)

~Viet Thei Sian: Vietnam(of course)

~Seysillia Bonnefoy: Seychelles(huehehehe#ketawa laknat#)

~Lily Zwingly: Liechstein(dah tahu kan dari namanya?)

**Nama-nama diatas adalah hasil dari meres otak dan comot dari nama beberapa teman-teman saia. Jika ada kesamaan mohon maklum karena saia tidak punya waktu untuk mengecek fanfic satu-satu.**

Jadi seperti biasa

**MIND TO GIVE ME A REVIEW PLEASE?**


	5. Chapter 5

Pengumuman.

Maaf, ini bukan chapter selanjutnya dari Mi Amor, hanya pemberitahuan singkat saja.

Kepada para reader yang selama ini setia membaca Mi Amor, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Fanfic pertama saya, Mi Amor terpaksa saya DISCONTINUED.

Dikarenakan virus-virus laknat yang telah memakan hampir seluruh data dari laptop saya hingga menghilang, termasuk draf-draf dan konsep untuk chapter selanjutnya di tambah beberapa bulan yang lalu FFN sempat mengalami error sehingga data-data publish sempat terhapus.

Saya sudah mencoba untuk membuat yang baru, tetapi gagal dan akhirnya malah jadi lebih hancur.

Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf m(_ _)m

Tertanda, Tsukuyomi Hime


End file.
